Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Kapitel 3
Heeeey! So sieht man sich wieder. Solls weiter gehen? Nochmal ne kurze Zusammenfassung: ihr habt mit Tseng *schmacht* Banora erkundet und seid dabei auf erwarteten Widerstand getroffen. Ihr habt sowohl Genesis *sabber sabber* als auch Angeal getroffen. Leider konntet ihr letzteren nicht dazu bewegen mit euch über die ganze Sache zu reden. Schließlich wurde das Dorf in die Luft gesprengt, da es keine Anzeichen für einen Aufstand gegen Shinra geben sollte. Wie gehts nun weiter? Habe euch ja versprochen, dass Kapitel 3 ne Bombe wird. Naja schauen wir erst ein Mal, was Direktor Lazard zu eurer Arbeit sagt. ---- "Und ist der Morgen auch ohne Hoffnung, nichts wird meine Rückkehr aufhalten." '' -Genesis Datei:Crisis_Core-_Genesis_.jpg 'Die Firma dankt, der Chef bezahlt: Der Krieg mit Wutai ist vorbei. Shinra hat alle Hinweise für einen internen Aufstand beseitigt und die ganze Firma feiert nun fröhlich vor sich hin. Die Ganze? ó.ö Oooooh~ Neiiiin, es gab da noch ein kleines Dorf, dass sich mit Erfolg den Eindringlingen widersetze, obwohl es von römischen Lagern umzingelt war... ô.ö ... falscher Film... '''*umschalt* Also.. *räusper* alle sind happy nur ihr macht euch immer noch Sorgen um Angeal. Wo kann er nur sein? ... PIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEP! >.< Ich gebs auf! Dann lasst euer Handy an und lenkt euch halt ab. Wer spricht dort? Naaa? Klar, es ist Sephiroth. Er möchte, dass ihr in das Büro des Direktors kommt. Scheinbar ist es was wichtiges. Habt ihr wieder Scheiße gebaut??? ò.ó thumb|Der SOLDAT-Direktor Lazard. Euer Boss!Bevor ihr euch jetzt gleich den Anschiss abholt lauft noch etwas umher und grast einige Stellen ab. Zum Beispiel die Kapseln im Besprechungsraum. Dort gibts einen Sternenanhänger zu holen. Immer mitnehmen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist. ;D Wenn euch der Sinn nach Missionen steht, so guckt euch doch mal die neuen freigeschaltenen Missionen an. Sobald ihr in der Haupthandlung weiter fortfahren wollt, betretet den Fahrstuhl und wählt "Büro des SOLDAT-Direktors" als Etage aus. Vorher quatscht euch noch Kunsel an.. wie ihr erfahrt, wurde Sephiroth mal wieder als Held gefeiert, weil er in Wutai für Ordnung gesorgt hat... und weil ihr damals eure Chance auf Rang-1 verpatzt habt, werdet ihr NICHT erwähnt. So das habt ihr jetzt davon! Naja weiter gehts. Ihr tretet ein und seht, wie Sephiroth euch angrinst... Der freut sich bestimmt schon darauf, wenn ihr zusammen geschissen werdet. >.< Was habt ihr nur wieder angestellt? Direktor Lazard beglückwünscht euch... ihr... ihr... IHR HABT ES GESCHAFFT!!!!! Keine Ahnung, wie aber ihr seid ab nun ein Rang-1 SOLDAT. Alter Schwede, wie geil is das denn??? Häh? Freut ihr euch gar nicht? Hm scheinbar könnt ihr grad wirklich nur an Angeal denken. Naja das kommt schon noch. Und schon hat Lazard auch schon Arbeit für euch... ob Sephiroth langsam faul wird, euch die Arbeit machen lässt und später dann die Lorbeeren einheimst? Ihm tuts Leid und ihr seid einfach mal ne Runde bockig. Automatisch geht ihr zum Besprechungsraum und zieht euch euer neues Kostüm an. Woooow seht ihr scharf aus. Erinnert aber irgendwie an Angeal... oder? Naja als kleinen Bonus könnt ihr nun sechs Materia ausrüsten. Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht. Sofort kommt ein Forscher in den Raum und zeigt euch, was Materia-Fusion ist. Für alle, die früher mal mit nem Hexenkessel was brauen wollten, ist jetzt die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Materia-Fusion bedeutet, dass ihr verschiedene Materia miteinander kombinieren und aufwerten könnt. Experimentieren lohnt sich, aber speichert vorher lieber ab, falls euch ein Fehler unterläuft. Ihr müsst jetzt keine Materia fusionieren, aber wer Bedarf hat, darf es gern mal ausprobieren.Weiter in der Handlung... ---- Sidequest 2: Der Blumenwagen ''' Betretet den hinteren Teil des Besprechungsraum und schon seht ihr die zwei Soldaten von denen einer scheinbar ein ziemlicher Waschlappen ist. Sprecht sie an, um die Missionen 7-1-1 bis 7-1-6 freizuschalten. Diese solltet ihr auch gleich mal erledigen. Ihr gebt dem armen Mann immerhin Mut zum weitermachen. ;D Sprecht den Soldaten danach wieder an und erhaltet so das Schlüsselobjekt ''Rennreifen''. ---- Übrigens.. wo wir schonmal bei Missionen sind. Wenn ihr an Bahamut in eurer DBW interessiert seid, dann empfehle ich euch die Missionen von Materia-Jäger Zack. Unter Die Jagd beginnt ist es die vierte Mission. So lange ist der Kampf mit Bahamut ja noch nicht her, also wird das schon werden. Trotzdem achtet auf eure TP und heilt euch rechtzeitig. Für die sechste Mission von Materia-Jäger Zack/ Die Jagd beginnt erhaltet ihr die Odin-Materia. Auch das ist lohnenswert. Und wenn ihr fleißig ausweichen geübt habt, dann braucht ihr da nicht mal Barriere. Als nächstes könnt ihr mal in den Trainingsräumen vorbei schauen. Dort werdet ihr von Professor Hojo einigen Tests unterzogen. Ne Belohnung gibts nicht, ist also alles just for fun. Überlegt euch, ob ihr es macht. Ihr bekommt es mit einigen Wutai Soldaten, ein paar Wachhunden und Blutdurst zu tun und schließlich wartet Experiment No. 88 auf seine Exekution. Letzteres ist eindeutig der schwerste Test. Es stellt eine stärkere Form des Behemot dar, den ihr ganz zu Anfang besiegt habt. Tobt euch aus oder lasst es bleiben. Weiter geht's. Verwendet den Fahrstuhl, um ins Foyer und schließlich nach Sektor 8 zu gelangen. Es gibt wieder einiges zu entdecken. Fangen wir doch mal auf dem Brunnenplatz an. ---- '''Sidequest 1: Die Clubs Ihr kennt doch sicherlich noch die drei Frauen, die sich über die Rang-1 Soldaten nicht einig werden konnten. Moment mal... ihr seid ja jetzt auch Rang-1... aber es sind trotzdem nur drei Frauen... und keine schwärmt für euch... Gemeinheit! Die haben ja keinen Geschmack! (Wobei ich die von Sephi und Genesis verstehen kann... *-* <333) *hust* Naja jedenfalls erhaltet ihr 2 Mails von den Clubs, nachdem ihr mit den Mädels gesprochen habt. ---- Lauft die Treppe beim Speicherpunkt hinauf und sprecht mal mit dem Mann. Er ist nur am meckern und am motzen. Ignoriert das gepflegt. Wenn ihr euch mit ihm unterhalten habt, dann ist wieder ne neue Mission verfügbar. (Mission 2-1-1) Erledigt sie gleich einmal. (Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen!) Sprecht noch mit den anderen Leutchen, die hier so rumschwirren und dann macht euch auf zur LOVELESS-Chaussee. Sprecht die Frau an, die direkt vor euch umherwatschelt. Sie fragt euch, ob ihr schon Mal von einem Typen auf nem schwarzen Chocobo was gehört habt. Ihr sagt natürlich ja, da ihr ja eh jeden Hans und Franz kennt. Lauft nun immer geradeaus und sprecht mit der Frau in der Gasse. Auch ihr Genesis Fan-Club ist zutiefst erschüttert. Naja ihr bekommt ne Mail dafür und habt jetzt auch schon alles in Sektor 8 erledigt. Falls ihr noch Lust auf ein paar Missionen habt, dann tut das gern noch. Andernfalls tretet den Heimweg in Richtung Hauptquartier an. 'Keine Ruhe:' Wo solltet ihr nochmal hin? ô.ö Nicht träumen! Ihr sollt den Fahrstuhl benutzen und zu Direktor Lazard gehen. Also n bisschen dalli, Herr SOLDAT! Lazard erzählt euch, dass Genesis und dessen Gehilfen, einschließlich Angeal eliminiert werden sollen. Ihr sollt die Shinra-Armee begleiten, da diese sonst total versagen würden. Sephiroth begleitet euch ebenfalls, da befürchtet wird, dass ihr dabei Gefühle aufkommen lasst, die euch an der Erfüllung eurer Pflicht hindern. Auf Zacks Frage, ob er seine Freunde töten will, lächelt Sephiroth nur. Da steckt doch wieder was im Busch und ihr seid nicht eingeweiht! Wetten? Naja ein lauter Rumms lenkt euch grade ab. Der Alarm geht los und Lazard berichtet, dass jemand in das Gebäude eingedrungen ist. Sephiroth übernimmt den Schutz des Präsidenten und ihr dürft euch im Gebäude austoben und die Eindringlinge mal zu Brei kloppen. Juhuu! <3 Eigentlich wollt ihr ja ins Foyer, aber der Fahrstuhl stoppt auf Etage 49. Tja aber auch hier gibts schon was zu tun. Schaut euch das ganze doch mal genauer an. Nehmt die kleinen Bots auseinander und macht einen Rundgang auf der Etage. Den Forscher habt ihr gerettet, haltet euch nun links und beschützt auch den Dritten, der am Boden liegt. Er gibt euch einen Äther als Dank. Nun schaut noch im Trainingsraum nach dem Rechten und versprecht, dass ihr schweigen könnt, wie ein Grab. Ihr wollt bestimmt auch gar nicht wissen, was die beiden da machen wollten... *hust* Immer dran denken: Reden ist Silber und schweigen ist Gold. In diesem Fall sind es 5000 Gil. Nettes Schutzgeld, dass ihr da eintreibt. o.ö Ist Zack etwa der zukünftige Don der Stadt??? Die 49. Etage ist gesichert und nun könnt ihr euch endlich nach unten ins Foyer begeben. Der Direktor hat schon durchgebimmelt und mal wieder tanzt nur ihr aus der Reihe! Ihr müsst mitansehen, wie die Shinra-Waffen sich gegen ihre eigentlichen Benutzer wenden. Vereinzelt tauchen auch einige Genesis-Repliken auf. Naja es war ja auch lange genug Ruhe... *seufz* also wie immer lautet die Devise: Auf sie mit Gebrüll! ROOAAAAAAAAAAAR!! °,...,° *Zähne fletsch* Nachdem ihr die Gegner in einen Schrotthaufen verwandelt habt, erscheint Sephiroth. Er vermutet, dass ein gewisser Hollander dahinter steckt. Wer soll denn das schon wieder sein? >.< Ganz einfach... ein durchgeknallter Wissenschaftler von Shinra, der mit einigen Maschinen abgehauen ist. Keine Angst.. er ist nicht halb so durchgeknallt wie Hojo. Sephiroth möchte trotz allem nicht wahr haben, dass seine beiden Freunde die Firma hintergangen haben. Ihr ermuntert ihn dazu es nicht zu glauben. Dafür schleppt er euch mit nach Sektor 8, wo ihr jetzt auch noch aufräumen dürft. Mensch, die meinen das aber ziemlich ernst mit dem Shinra-Ruinier-Projekt. Kaum draußen angekommen, werdet ihr von 2 komisch gekleideten Gestalten aufgehalten. Der eine hat rote Haare und der andere gar keine... wow... aber irgendwie erinnern die mich an jemanden... euch nicht auch? ô.ö und schwupps steht er hinter euch - Tseng! Natürlich die Typen sind auch Turks. Denen, die das Originalspiel gezockt haben, brauche ich die beiden ja nicht mehr vorzustellen. Für alle anderen: Glatzi hier heißt Rude und Rotlöckchen trägt den Namen Reno. Aber hey, wollen die dem schicken Mädchen, dass von Gegnern umzingelt ist nicht helfen? Höh? Die Repliken sind ja schon Schnee von gestern!!! ô.ö Okay... die Frau hat ordentlich was aufm Kasten... Klar hat sie das, denn schließlich ist Cissnei ja auch ein Turk. Ein ausgesprochen hübscher noch dazu. Sie ist nicht im geringsten so nervig, wie Elena und ist ein Profi auf ihrem Gebiet. Sie wird genau wie Tseng eurer DBW hinzugefügt. Durch ihren Limit wird eure DBW verstärkt, sodass ihr eher die Chance auf eine ordentliche Kombination habt. Sie läuft nun in Richtung LOVELESS-Chaussee. Folgt ihr, denn den restlichen Bereich von Sektor 8 haben Reno und Rude als Spielwiese beschlagnahmt. xD Noch fix mal speichern bei der Treppe und dann folgt der süßen Dame. In der Chaussee angekommen, seht ihr rechts und links von euch einige Robos, die die Zivilisten bedrohen. Helft ihnen und haut den Maschinen ein paar Schrauben und Muttern raus! Für die Rettung erhaltet ihr ein Amulett und einen Ohrring. Jetzt lauft immer weiter und steht Cissnei zur Seite. Folgendem Bossgegner ist sie nicht gewachsen. Zeigt eure Qualitäten als Rang-1 Soldat! Reno_Crisis_Core.jpg|Hier ist unser Rotlöckchen, Reno mit der großen Fre**e Rude_Crisis_Core.jpg|Glatzi, der Hobby-Bomben-Bastler von Shinra Cissnei_Crisis_Core.jpg|Cissnei, der derzeit einzige weibliche Turk. Schnuckelig, die Kleine. :3 ---- 120px|thumb| Wow die Repliken werden immer originalgetreuer. ô.ö Boss 005: G-Vernichter HP: 8400 (29.730)' ' MP: 170''' ' '''SP:' 112''' ' '''Item:' Barriere-Materia Gil: 560 Strategie: Nach diesem Kampf werdet ihr euch sehr freuen, falls ihr bis dato noch nicht stolzer Besitzer der Barriere-Materia seid. Seid ihr es doch, so verwendet sie ruhig. An diesem Gegner ist eigentlich nichts wirklich gefährliches zu entdecken. Er ist schnell, ja. Aber er hat nicht viel auf dem Kasten. Draufhauen und heilen. Dürfte zu machen sein oder? (bei mir hat das Schreiben mal wieder länger gedauert, als das spielen) ---- 170px|thumb|Ich liebe dieses Grinsen. *-* <3 Die Replik will grade die Flucht ergreifen, als ihr ihm den letzten Schlag verpasst. Cissnei erzählt euch, dass sie sich immer Flügel gewünscht hatte als kleines Mädel. Ihr macht natürlich alles zunichte und wollt auch ihr einreden, dass Menschen mit Flügeln nichts weiter als Monster sind. Gott sei dank fällt sie da nicht drauf rein. Sie sieht Freiheit darin. Das baut euch doch gleich etwas auf oder? Ihr bekommt von ihr ebenfalls Agentenbedarf. Damit könnt ihr im Menü Gegenstände einkaufen. Schaut doch mal rein, wenn ihr Lust habt. Piiiiiiiiiiieeehiiiiiiiiiep... Lasst mich raten? Euer Handy???? ò.ó *seufz* Wer is denn nu schon wieder dran? Ah, Sephiroth! Ihr sollt euch im Mako-Reaktor 5 mit ihm treffen. Merkt ihr eigentlich, dass der Typ euch nur hin und her scheucht?? Er meldet, dass Angeal gesichtet wurde. Ihr habt allerdings noch etwas Zeit, da die Armee voller Schnarchnasen steckt und noch nicht soweit ist. Er will Angeal vor ihnen finden und... VERSAGEN?? Der große Sephi versagt, um seine Freunde zu retten?? Kann sich grade jemand vorstellen, dass er mal böse wird..? Macht euch auf nach Reaktor 5 und speichert doch gleich mal ne Runde ab. 'Spaziergang in Reaktor 5' :::::::Sephiroth: "Angeal allerdings..." :::::::Zack: "Angeal? Was passierte?" :::::::Sephiroth: "Er hat mir eine seiner berühmten Predigten gehalten." :::::::Zack: "Worüber?" :::::::Sephiroth: "Das Übliche. Disziplin, Träume, Ehre und so weiter..." :::::::Zack: "Ah, eine von der Sorte, was?" Geht einige Schritte und schon wartet ein Gegner auf euch. Zeigt ihm eure SOLDAT-Muckis und beendet das mal fix. Ihr entdeckt auf dem Monster das Gesicht von Angeal. Das bedeutet, dass es auch von Angeal Repliken gibt. Oh man das wird noch lustig. Danach seht ihr eine der besten Szenen des Spiels... den Trainingskampf zwischen Sephiroth, Genesis und Angeal. Sephiroth CCFFVII.PNG|Sephiroth und ... Genesis CC FFVII.PNG|Genesis ganz in ihrem Element. thumb|200px|Einfach mal vergrößern und lesen. xD lölz <3Sephiroth erzählt euch nach und nach, was damals passierte. Genesis wurde verletzt, aber scheinbar kam alles wieder in Ordnung. Dafür, dass er sich auf den gefährlichen Kampf mit Genesis eingelassen hat, gab's für Sephiroth erstmal ne Standpauke. Kennt ihr das nicht irgendwo her?... Stellt euch das mal vor... der große Sephi wird von Angeal zusammengeschissen. ô.ö Ööööhm... Genesis hätte dafür nen Achtstreich von ihm kassiert. xD Naja, dann wollen wir mal weiter machen. :3 Eure DBW wurde verstärkt. Ihr habt nun eine höhere Wahrscheinlichkeit Cissnei oder Angeal zu erhalten. Beides ist schon einmal eine gute Kombination für den Anfang. Cissneis Energieschub ist in der Lage das Glück eurer DBW zu verstärken. Ihr könnt somit öfter auf die Chance eines Energieschubes hoffen. Vom Speicherpunkt aus gesehen, befindet sich gleich links ein Weg, der zu einer Treppe führt. Lauft dort entlang, checkt die Mail und schaltet somit neue Missionen unter Materia-Jäger Zack (8-4-1 bis 8-4-6) frei. Ihr könnt sie wie immer jetzt schon erfüllen, müsst es aber nicht. Wie immer bin ich vorbildlich und erledige alle Missionen soweit es geht. (Denkt dran, dass ihr so auch an gute Materia und Ausrüstungen ran kommen könnt. Für die erste Mission gibt's die Z-Barriere Materia. UND... wenn ihr ein Yuffie-Liebhaber seid, wird es euch freuen das aufgeweckte Mädchen wiederzusehen. xD) Möchtet ihr grade keine Missionen erledigen, dann steigt die oben genannte Leiter hinab und lauft immer geradeaus. Dort findet ihr ein Rad. Dreht es und die Leiter direkt daneben wird für euch zugänglich. Jetzt heißt es einmal kehrt Marsch. Die Leiter lassen wir mal kurz aus den Augen und wir widmen uns der Gabelung an der wir eben vorbei gekommen sind. Nehmt nun den linken Weg und benutzt dort die Leiter. Auf der unteren Ebene angekommen einfach der Nasenspitze folgen und sackt die beiden Schatzkisten mit einem Shinra-Schockabsorber und einer Hi-Potion ein. Dreht an dem Rad in der Mitte, sodass die Tür zum Reaktorinneren Strom bekommt. Kehrt nun um und benutzt die Leiter, die ihr erst herunter gelassen habt. Dort angekommen folgt ihr wieder dem Weg geradeaus. Dort gelangt ihr zu einer weiteren Leiter. Das Rad daneben könnt ihr übrigens gleich mal betätigen. Dann könnt ihr gern nochmal speichern gehen und nehmt letztendlich die Leiter, um wieder nach unten zu gelangen. Folgt den Weg und gesellt euch zu Sephiroth. Ihr betretet ein geheimes Labor. Hier hat Hollander scheinbar seine Forschung an Angeal und dessen Repliken betrieben. Sephiroth erzählt euch, dass der "gute" Mann Forschungsunterlagen zu den Themen "Projekt G", "Degradierung" und dem "Alten Volk" gestohlen haben soll. Ihr müsst diese Berichte jetzt finden. Ist keine schwere Sache. Die Berichte werden euch sogar gezeigt. Eigentlich reine Zeitverschwendung, aber .. the story must go on. In diesem Sinne, greift euch den Bericht neben Sephiroth, die beiden rechts und links neben dem Speicherpunkt. Ihr erfahrt also, dass Hollander einige Forschungen durchgeführt hatte, scheinbar hat Genesis damit mehr zu tun, als nur Verrat. Sephiroth erzählt von der Verletzung, die Genesis im Trainingsraum davon getragen hatte. Sie war nicht schwerwiegend, jedoch heilte sie nicht. Zu Sephiroths Bedauern war nur Angeal als Spender tauglich. (Also ehrlich... ich kann mir echt nicht helfen, aber Sephiroth wäre kein schlechter Protagonist, wenn man das alles so liest und sieht, oder?! ô.ö) Sprecht wieder mit Sephiroth nachdem ihr alle Berichte gelesen habt. Dieser offenbart euch, dass Genesis durch Projekt G entstanden ist, worüber ihr die ganze Zeit gelesen habt. Sogleich erscheinen Hollander und Genesis. Während Sephiroth und Genesis sich nur böse angucken und die Heldenfrage klären, dürft ihr nen Marathon laufen und Dr. Hollander verfolgen. Naja wir tun mal so, als würden wir es bei unserer Figur nötig haben... Also immer hinterher. "Es wird keinen Hass geben, nur Freude. Denn dir gilt die Liebe der Göttin. Held des Anbeginns, Heiler der Welten." ''-Genesis Catch me, if you can... Der Titel sagt alles... Lauft Hollander hinterher und schlagt euch mit ein paar Monsterhorden herum. Dürfte aber alles kein großes Problem für euch sein. Falls doch, dann solltet ihr doch mal überlegen und eure Ausrüstung/ Materia checken ooooder ihr macht ein paar Missionen bzw. wiederholt einige davon, um vielleicht im Level aufzusteigen. Mit ein bisschen Glück klappt das schon. :D Ansonsten rate ich euch wie immer, die Barriere und Z-Barriere Materia dabei zu haben. Vita ist auch nicht schlecht. Und falls ihr eure Verteidigung erhöhen wollt, könnt ihr eine KONS-Verstärker Materia anlegen. Das zusammen bewirkt manchmal schon wahre Wunder. Also weiter gehts! Folgt Hollander in den Raum mit dem Speicherpunkt. Hier werdet ihr einen Kampf austragen müssen. Zeigt den Gegnern was ne Harke ist und haltet euch an der nächsten Möglichkeit links. Sobald ihr den Raum betretet, seht ihr, dass Hollander sich hinter der Tür versteckt hatte. Der Mann ist einfallsreich.. das muss man ihm lassen. Verfolgt ihn weiter und ihr werdet im nächsten Raum von Genesis Repliken angegriffen. Die sollten ebenso kein großes Problem darstellen. Frei nach dem Motto: ''"Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung", lass ihr euer Schwert für euch sprechen. An der nächsten Gabelung solltet ihr euch zuerst rechts halten, wenn ihr die zwei Hi-Potions nicht liegen lassen wollt. Folgt nun dem linken Weg und in dem Raum von dem aus ihr Hollander wieder sehen könnt, gibt es rechts auch noch eine Kiste mit einem MAG-Verstärker zu entdecken. Spielt nun weiter Hase und Igel. Ihr habt es gleich geschafft. Sobald der Bildschirm wechselt und ihr euch in einer anderen Halle befindet, folgt erst einmal nicht Hollander. Lauft links die Treppen hinauf und holt euch den Stirnreif aus der Kiste. Jetzt dürft ihr weiter folgen. Benutzt unbedingt den Speicherpunkt, denn der nächste Bosskampf ist kein Ponyschlecken und schon gar kein Zuckerhof. ô.ö Aber ne Keksdose wär jetzt toll. ^-^ ---- Boss 006 - 008: Stapler, Projektilix, Serra Stapler CC FFVII.PNG|Stapler Projektilix CC FFVII.PNG|Projektilix Serra CC FFVII.PNG|Serra HP: 10.230 (30.370) , 8.780 (23.730) , 9.800 (24.330) MP: - SP: 1 , 1 , 2 Gil: 121 , 121 , 121 Item: Kraftreif , Chocobo-Armband , Shinra-Schockabsorber 'Strategie: ' Zuerst einmal sei gesagt, dass diese Maschinen keine Anfälligkeit gegenüber Blitz haben. Nehmt trotzdem eure stärkste Materia mit, denn so seid ihr sehr flexibel. Die drei Kampfmaschinen werden sich nicht lange zum Angriff bitten lassen, also ist grundsätzlich Barriere erforderlich. Greift zuerst den Stapler an, da dieser mit Abstand den meisten Schaden anrichtet. Die beiden anderen sind dann nur noch Spielzeug. Achtet vor allem darauf schnell auszuweichen, denn sonst seid ihr oft mit heilen beschäftigt. Kuriert negative Zustände schnellstmöglich und bringt den Kampf langsam, aber sicher zum Ende. ---- So weiter geht es. Schließlich haben wir einen durchgeknallten Professor aufzuhalten. x3 Aber was ist das? ô.ö ANGEAL! Aber er scheint nicht auf eurer Seite zu stehen... Er spricht mittlerweile genau wie Genesis davon, dass er ein Monster geworden wäre. Ihr klärt ihn auf, dass das die Flügel eines Engels sind. Er ist darüber natürlich stinkesauer, weil er euch das einfach nicht abkaufen will. Naja kurzerhand schafft er es, dass der die Gitterplatten unter euch nachgeben und ihr in die Tiefe stürzt. N netter Abgang, oder?... und so originell... wo haben wir das nur schonmal gesehen? Ich glaube genau das gleiche ist mal einer Person passiert, die mit "C" anfängt und mit "loud" endet. ô.ö Aber nicht nur den Sturz habt ihr mit Cloud gemein.. Wartet erstmal ab, wo, von wem und vor allen, wie ihr geweckt werdet. x3 Das alles gibts in Kapitel 4. :D Freut euch drauf. ^-^ << Zurück | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiter >>